


creatures (for a while)

by poetictragedy



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hanniger meets a strange creature and they share a lot together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	creatures (for a while)

“Call me  _Leviathan_ , there’s really no need for proper names, now is there?” The Leviathan grinned at Tom and circled around him, keeping its eyes on him. “Or, you can call me Castiel - it’s the name of the sack of shit that owned this vessel before me.” This time, the Leviathan stopped in front of Tom and leaned in, breathing in the human’s face and making him recoil from the smell. Swallowing hard, Tom tried not to breathe in through his nose - or at all - to avoid the smell of death and decay that was coming off the Leviathan in  _waves_.

“Which do  _you_  prefer?” Tom said the words through barred teeth and kept his eyes locked with the Leviathan, studying its eyes quietly. He couldn’t help but step back, his hands reaching out to touch the wall. When he felt it, Tom pressed against it and watched as the Leviathan came forward quickly, either hand pressed to the wall beside Tom’s head.

“I’d rather you call me Leviathan, but it’s up to you; I don’t care if you call me either, or both.” Leviathan smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Tom’s just enough to make him quiver, the smile melting easily into a grin. “Or you can call me Master, but I think we should wait a while for that, don’t you agree?” Tom barely made a noise and Leviathan pulled away, settling its blue eyes on the human’s green ones.

“I’ll just call you Leviathan, if that’s alright with you.” Tom was getting his courage back and he stood tall against the wall, lips curling into a small grin. “And I’d save the  _Master_  bullshit for someone who actually cares.” After he spoke, Tom pushed his way past the Leviathan and started walking out into the woods, hands clenched at his side.

There was barely a whisper of leaves crunching beside him and Tom knew that Leviathan had caught up, and he rolled his eyes. Swallowing hard, he kept walking at an even pace, ignoring the harsh breathing and irregular footsteps beside him. Finally, when it got to be too much, Tom stopped just short of the entrance to the mines and turned to glare at Leviathan, fingers clenching around the denim of his jeans.

“Is there anything  _else_  I can help you with, or do you just want to annoy the living hell out of me?” Tom tried to ignore the way Leviathan’s lips curled into a smirk when he said the word  _hell_  and swallowed hard, shifting his jaw back and forth slowly. The creature moved forward and pressed his body against Tom’s, wrapping one hand around his hip to keep him in place, while the other went to his neck.

“I know what you do,” Leviathan whispered as he ran his fingers down the side of Tom’s neck slowly, leaning in to touch his lips to the human’s ear. “And I know what you  _are_. You are no different than I, Tom.” The creature pulled back to look at the expression on Tom’s face and grinned, cupping the human’s jaw lightly.

“You’re bluffing, I am  _nothing_  like you.” Tom spat the words at Leviathan, who stayed where he was and showed no attempt in changing his expression or the way he held onto Tom. Silence hung in the air for a moment and Tom felt the hand on his hip squeeze roughly and he let out an involuntary moan and closed his eyes.

“I beg to differ, Tom. No, you are  _exactly_  like me - you kill for the thrill and enjoyment of it, and you steal organs, right?” Leviathan cocked his head to the side, his lips curling back and away from his teeth. “Hearts, if I’m not mistaken.”

Tom writhed in the creature’s hold and tried to find some strength inside to pull away or at least hit the thing that held onto him. When all of his struggles became futile, Tom stopped and opened his eyes, settling his gaze on Leviathan’s dirty blue eyes. Swallowing hard, he nodded curtly and huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, I take hearts - what’s so wrong with that? Not like they need them once I’m done with ‘em, right?” A grin spread across Tom’s face when he saw the Leviathan’s smirk fade and he finally found his strength. He pushed the creature away and almost screamed when Leviathan’s fingers dug into his hip before letting go, and laughed - the sound dying away in the forest. “Especially the  _whores_  I kill - not like they used their hearts, if you know what I mean.”

“Mm, interesting.” The Leviathan stood back and crossed both arms over his chest, eying Tom up and down slowly. The human was standing with his jaw clenched, hands at his sides, and his eyes locked on the Leviathan. This, of course, made the creature smile and he licked his lips slowly, surveying Tom even more. “What’s say we team up, you and I? You can have the filthy little hearts, and I get the rest?”

Tom stared at the Leviathan with an amused expression on his face and suddenly laughed; the noise echoed through the woods and he doubled over. When the fit was over, he straightened up and ran a dirty hand down his face, shaking his head as he stared at Leviathan. He noticed that the creature’s expression hadn’t changed and he snorted, raising a brow.

“You’re -  _serious_?” Tom gaped at the Leviathan when he nodded, a smile on his face as he dropped his arms. Sputtering a bit, Tom shook his head and lifted a hand, scratching the top of his scalp as he dropped his eyes, staring at the ground. He didn’t know how to answer and he felt his stomach twist into knots at the thought of sharing a kill with someone.

“So, what’s your answer, Hanniger?” Leviathan moved forward, the smile faded from his lips, and he stopped just a foot shy of Tom. The human brought his gaze back up and locked eyes with Leviathan again and swallowed hard, nodding his head down slightly. The creature’s face broke out into an expression that could only be described as glee - or as close to it as a monster could muster - and he rubbed both hands together.

“I’ll find someone for us. Your preference is…?”

“Women.” Tom cleared his throat and dropped his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it lightly. “Blond or brunette, I don’t really care; just no redheads or anyone with freaky fucking hair. No old people because, believe it or not, I do have  _some_  respect still in me.. and no one under eighteen.” As Tom rattled off his list of rules on his victims, Leviathan nodded his head slowly and hummed in agreement.

“Then I’m off. I trust I’ll find you here, then?” The creature nodded pointedly to the mines, to which Tom twisted around to stare at. When the human turned around again, he nodded and locked eyes with Leviathan, who grinned wickedly before turning and heading off into the woods.

Soon the sound of leaves crunching faded away and Tom was left alone, surrounded by the silence of the woods and the approaching darkness. He watched after Leviathan well after he was gone and dropped his hands, shoving them both into his back pockets as he turned, making his way back to the mines. The thought of killing someone with Leviathan made Tom feel anxious and, in an odd way, kind of excited. Of course, he didn’t share his killings with anyone and he was  _very_  possessive over his victims, but he was getting a good deal; he’d probably end up killing whatever helpless piece of shit Leviathan got, and he’d get the heart.

By the time Tom had gotten back to the entrance of the mines, the sun was halfway set and he sighed heavily, entering the mine shaft. Stopping to look around, Tom chewed on his lower lip and licked it slowly, walking forward until he got to the engineer’s station. Inside, along with the normal controls to operate the mine cart, lay most of Tom’s things, including a heavy-handled axe.

The door opened with a loud creak and Tom stepped into the gap, flipping the light on and settling his gaze on the axe in the corner. It was leaning against the wall, the wooden handle stained red (he told everyone it was paint, and they were none the wiser) and his eyes scanned down the length, to the blade. The tip was sharp - dangerously so - because Tom sharpened it every few months, to ensure that a kill would go perfectly. Licking his lips and biting the lower one again, Tom shut the door and fell into the engineer’s seat, turning it to grab his axe.

Once the axe was in his hand, Tom felt complete and he weighed the tool carefully, running his hand down the length of the handle. It had been long -  _too_  long for Tom’s comfort - since he had been able to use the axe, and his hand trembled with anticipation.

Tom didn’t know how long he sat there with the axe on his lap, the blade dangling off to the side, gleaming brightly underneath the light. He ran his fingers over the blade keeping his fingers away from the edge, and bounced his leg up and down, waiting for Leviathan to return. The seconds faded into minutes and soon Tom heard heavy footsteps coming down the mine shaft. Without hesitation, he was on his feet and out of the small room in less than ten seconds, axe falling easily at his side.

“I trust that this  _specimen_ is to your liking, Hanniger.” A limp, seemingly lifeless, body was laying easily in Leviathan’s arms and Tom looked at her, biting his lower lip. She was perfect; her face told Tom that she was at  _least_  twenty years of age, and she was brunette and small. She was the perfect victim and Tom looked back at Leviathan, a proud grin on his face.

“Take her down further into the mines, so we won’t risk being heard.” Tom nodded to his right and locked eyes with Leviathan for one split second, before the creature was making his way down, deeper into the mines. Turning on his heels, Tom watched as the Leviathan walked into the darkness and he couldn’t control the trembling of his hands or the sudden racing of his heartbeat.

When the sound of Leviathan’s footsteps died away, only then did Tom follow in its footsteps; each step he took filling his ears with the heavy sound of soil and gravel crunching beneath his boots. The axe swung back and forth easily in his hand and Tom occasionally gripped his hand tightly around the handle, swallowing hard as he entered one of the longer corridors of the mines. There was a dim light at the end of the tunnel and Tom could barely make out a figure at the end. Normally, he would have tensed and raised his axe, but he knew that it was just Leviathan.

Leviathan and  _their_  kill.

Another shiver passed through his body as he grew closer to Leviathan and the girl, who was now sprawled out in front of a few rocks, and he swallowed hard. Stopping just a foot short of the girl and Leviathan, Tom gripped his axe tightly and lifted it, wrapping his other hand around the handle just under the blade. The second Tom took in a deep breath, Leviathan turned and grinned at him, flashing him a grim look that only made the human shudder again.

“I believe you’ll be wanting to go first?” Leviathan took a step back and swiped a hand out from his body, motioning to the girl, who was starting to stir now. Tom looked from the Leviathan to the girl and nodded curtly, before taking a step forward, his heart drumming harder against his ribs. It was only two and a half steps to the now-awakening girl, and Tom knelt beside her just as her eyes blinked open, settling on Tom. She half-sat up and shot glances between the human and the creature that had dragged her into the mines.

“She’s a feisty one, might I add,” Leviathan added coolly as he leaned against the rock wall, arms crossed over his chest, “I had a time just knocking her out.” He snorted the words out and watched Tom’s head swivel toward him, a wicked grin curling his lips back.

“I’ve worked with feistier, I’m sure.” Tom gave the creature half a wink before he turned back to the girl, curling a hand around her jaw lightly. He clicked his tongue in a soft, soothing manner and gave the woman a smile, resting the blade against his bent knee. “I’m not gonna hurt you, sweetheart - I doubt you’ll feel a thing, just lay back for me. That’s right, be a good girl..” Tom was almost cooing the words to the young woman as he gently pushed her back onto her back and stood, listening to the faint  _woosh_  as his axe fell by his side.

Then he didn’t say anything, and he didn’t make a noise as he lifted the axe above his head with both hands. There was no noise in the air until the blade was halfway down and the girl let out a long, shrill scream that died away the moment the axe came in contact with her sternum. Following the scream, came a sudden hollow  _thunk_  and Tom wrenched the blade out of her chest, lifting a hand to wipe the blood away from his face.

“The first swing is always the hardest.” Tom muttered to Leviathan and gave him a blood-stained smile before turning back to the girl. Her body was laying lifeless on the ground and blood was pouring out of the gash in her chest. Chewing on the inside of his lip, Tom brought the axe back up and down again, cracking into her sternum once more. The sounds that followed the second swing were grotesque but neither Tom nor the Leviathan seemed to mind.

Once Tom had cut a fairly large hole in the girl’s chest, he tossed his axe aside and put a foot on either side of the body. He knelt down a bit and put both hands into the opening, pulling it apart more. If he would have been  _normal_ , Tom would have recoiled from the responding snap the bone made, but he gave no attempt to move away at all.

“Do you need any assistance, Hanniger?” Leviathan almost  _purred_  the words out and stepped forward, pushing away from the wall. Tom shook his head and gave the creature an intimidating glare before returning back to the task at hand -  _literally._

“Nah, ‘ve got this, Leviathan. Just lemme get my part of the deal, alright?” Tom spoke through grit teeth as he wriggled his hands into the girl’s chest. He wrapped his fingers around the heart and smirked when he felt how warm it still was against his skin. That would change, of course, when he got it out of the body, and he brought a hand back, grabbing a knife from his back pocket.

When he brought the knife back, Tom flicked his wrist and heard the metallic  _woosh_  as the blade came out. A sadistic grin crept along his face as he dropped his hand back down to the chest and began cutting the heart out. Blood coated his fingers, hands, and wrists by the time Tom had  _actually_  gotten the heart dislodged from the chest and he wiped the bloody knife on his jeans as he stood, heart in his hand.

“There you go, you can ‘ave whatever you want, Leviathan.” Tom turned back to the creature, watching as he began removing his blazer. Biting his lower lip, that was now  _covered_  in blood, Tom stepped back and pushed the back of the blade against his thigh, slipping it back into its handle. His eyes never left Leviathan; he watched as the creature laid his blazer on the ground and began rolling his sleeves up. The whole act shouldn’t have made Tom feel the way he was, but regardless, he felt a familiar heat pool in his lower stomach.

“You’re sure there are no other parts you would enjoy collecting?” The sound of Leviathan’s voice pulled Tom from his stupor and he shook his head, gripping the heart a bit  _too_  tightly. The Leviathan smiled and chuckled - the noise sounded foreign coming from the body - and Tom found himself grinning back. Stepping back a bit more, the human watched as Leviathan approached the corpse and bent down, hands becoming a blur as they moved over the stomach.

“I’m gonna put this in a box - I’ll be back.” Tom tipped his head toward the scene in front of him and, when he heard a confirming noise that Leviathan had heard him, turned on his heels. He walked back through the tunnel, his thumb brushing across the side of the heart slowly. The blood had just started to dry on his hands when Tom stepped into the engineer’s box and shut the door behind him.

In a locker in the corner of the small room, Tom found a heart-shaped candy box that was deep enough for the organ. After wrenching the top off with one hand, Tom set the heart in the middle and beamed down at it, counting the number of his victims in his head. Humming quietly to himself and shutting the box, Tom turned and headed back down the tunnel, candy box in hand.

When Tom got back to the end of the corridor, he saw that Leviathan had blood smeared across his mouth and he almost dropped the box in his hand. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he had to choke back a scream; the Leviathan was  _eating_  an organ straight from the girl’s body. Tom shuddered and let out a strangled noise, which caused the creature to turn around, licking its bloody lips. Then, his mouth curved into a soft, yet somehow strikingly wicked grin and Tom was frozen in place, fingers clutched tightly around the box in his hand.

“Upsetting, isn’t it?” Leviathan stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before his lips were wrapped around the smear. He sucked at the warm, crimson liquid and made a soft, sinful noise in the back of his throat. When he pulled his mouth away, Leviathan looked up at Tom and cleared his throat, dropping the hand to his side. “This is how I survive, just be lucky knowing that this—” Leviathan motioned to the mangled body on the ground, “—isn’t  _you_. I could have easily snapped your throat, and I could  _just_  as easily be eating  _your_  organs right now.”

“So - why  _aren’t_  you eating me?” Tom’s voice was shaking as badly as his hands and the box almost slipped out of his fingers a few times. Sighing in frustration, he forced his knees to bend and he knelt on the ground, setting the box next to his feet. When he straightened up, Tom was staring into  _extremely_ dark blue eyes and he shuddered, swallowing thickly as Leviathan came forward a bit.

“Don’t you think that I’ve played around with that idea before now?” Leviathan stopped just a few inches in front of Tom and grinned at him, flashing bloodstained teeth to the human. “When I first saw you, Tom, I wondered what your organs would taste like, or how  _sweet_  your blood would be..” The creature licked his lips slowly, cocking his head to the side as he lifted a bloodied hand, curling it around Tom’s jaw gently.

“Well, I’m sure my blood is just fucking  _yummy_ , but you’ll never get a taste.” Tom was trying to pull free from Leviathan’s grip, but the more he writhed, the harder the creature squeezed. Choking on a strangled noise, Tom felt his knees buckle and he reached out, instinctively holding onto either side of the Leviathan’s body. The moment his bloody fingers wrapped around the creature’s hips, Tom instantly regretted it and found himself being pushed against a wall.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t  _thought_  about taking this vessel for a spin, Tom.” Leviathan was purring the words dangerously close to the human’s lips and he grinned, brushing his mouth against Tom’s as he spoke again. “I may  _look_  stupid in this ridiculous body, but I’m not an idiot, Tom,” he whispered, breathing hot air against Tom’s lips and making him writhe. “Admit it, you’ve thought about having sex with me the _moment_  you caught glimpse of me, am I right?”

“No you’re —” Tom choked on the words when a hand clasped around his throat and he tipped his head back, eyes fluttering shut. There was something warm and slick moving along his jaw and Tom tried to recoil away from it, but his neck was held tightly in place. “Oh—kay, okay,” he barely managed to whisper the words before the hand holding his throat eased up and Tom sucked in a deep breath, coughing immediately. “You’re  _right_ , okay? I thought that you - well, okay your…  _whatever_  you called it - was pretty hot, alright? Then you sucked that girl’s fucking body parts down and that thought went _straight_  out the window!”

“You and I both know that’s a lie.” Leviathan growled the words out and stared at Tom with cold, dark eyes, his lips curled back into a sneer. “Killing the bitch gives you a high and  _watching_  me do what I did - you enjoyed it, you just don’t want to  _admit_  it.”

Tom didn’t respond to Leviathan’s taunts and he set his jaw tightly, glaring at the creature in front of him. He held his ground until Leviathan pushed him against the wall even harder - Tom could feel the rocks in the wall dig into his back - and pressed their mouths together. A vile taste snaked past Tom’s lips and, at first, he gagged and tried to pull away until Leviathan’s tongue was tracing his lips slowly.

The second their tongues met, Tom lost every ounce of strength he had and melted into the Leviathan’s kiss, which was becoming rushed and extremely harsh. Sighing heavily, Tom lifted a hand away from the creature’s hip and curled it around his neck, experimentally wrapping his tongue around Leviathan’s. When it moaned, he grinned into the kiss and pressed himself against the creature’s fully, whimpering against his mouth.

It wasn’t until Leviathan’s hand was snaking around his back, that Tom realized that they were mere  _feet_ away from a dead body. The thought of that, of course, didn’t bother him, but the fact that he could _smell_  the body made him pull from the kiss, panting heavily. He looked up at the Leviathan and bit his lower lip, tasting blood - that wasn’t his own - on his skin. Without saying a word, he jerked his head toward the girl and wrinkled his nose, staring at Leviathan when he laughed.

“Not comfortable doing this so close to a corpse, Hanniger?” Leviathan’s hand snaked up the middle of Tom’s back as a pair of cold, blue eyes settled on his own. Swallowing hard, he nodded at the creature and pulled away slightly, both hands settling easily on Leviathan’s hips.

“I don’t want the smell of death in my nose when I fuck you, that’s all.” Tom grinned and back up, pulling Leviathan through the tunnel, before taking a right, leading him down another. This one was darker, all the lights had blown out and Tom had been entirely too lazy to replace them - which was probably a good thing.

The second they were hidden in the darkness of the tunnel, Tom shoved Leviathan against the wall, immediately leaning forward until their lips touched. It was awkward and clumsy, but they managed to make the best of out the darkness; Leviathan’s hand was snaking up the curve of Tom’s spine again and he shuddered, gripping the creature’s hips tightly.

Despite knowing what Leviathan was, Tom had to admit that his body was soft in all the right ways; his lips were like silk against his own, and he guessed that was partly due to the smear of blood across them. Either way, Tom didn’t care; didn’t care about the blood, or the smell emanating off of Leviathan, and he certainly didn’t mind the moans that came from the creature, that sounded more like snarls than anything.

“Want to fuck me, hmm?” Leviathan purred when Tom pulled away and he swallowed, nodding his head before moving a hand between them. He fumbled with the button of the creature’s slacks, before finally popping it and shoving his hand inside roughly. The first feel of Leviathan’s half-hard cock sent shivers down Tom’s spine and he leaned his head against the rocky wall.

“Fuck, this is  _so_  goddamn wrong,” Tom muttered, listening to Leviathan chuckle in his ear, before a hand was moving against his jeans. A whimper left Tom’s lips and he clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, chewing on it as he stroked Leviathan through the thin cotton separating their skin. “Touch me, Leviathan - oh  _god_ , please just fucking touch me.” He was hard against his jeans, cock throbbing against the denim, and he almost moaned when Leviathan eased the pressure off of him by undoing his jeans.

“You really are a sick fuck,”Leviathan muttered as he used his free hand to push Tom’s jeans down his ass, easing them down until they were around his knees. When the human let out a loud noise, Leviathan grinned and pushed his boxers down as well, before wrapping a hand lazily around Tom’s cock. He stroked up the shaft slowly, listening to the way Tom sucked in a breath and swore as he let it out.

The blood on Leviathan’s hand worked as a lubricant and his fingers pumped easily up and down Tom’s cock, pulling loud groans and noises of pleasure from the human. Humming in approval, Leviathan turned his head and bit Tom’s jaw lightly, sending him into a fit of tremors, the hand Tom had on his cock squeezing in response to the bite. A low moan escaped the Leviathan’s lips and fell against Tom’s skin as he brushed his lips up and down his jaw lightly, hand working in short snapping motions.

“Wanna fuck you,” Tom whispered as he pulled away, chewing on his bottom lip briefly before laving it tongue over it, tasting blood. The taste, combined with the Leviathan’s grip on his cock, made him throb harder and he whined low in his throat. “Jesus - just lemme bend you over, Leviathan.” He was desperate to bury himself into Leviathan; he needed to slam his cock into him, or else he’d go crazy.

“I thought  _you_  were gonna let me fuck you, Hanniger.” The words came out softer than Tom had ever expected and his knees buckled, hands moving to Leviathan’s hips for support. He had never been fucked - he’d always been the one doing the fucking, and he didn’t think that he’d stop that now, for anyone. But the more Leviathan stroked him, bit him, and whispered things to him, the more Tom gave him.

“Yeah, alright—okay.” Tom barely choked the words out as he pushed Leviathan’s slacks down. When he heard a low hum next to his ear, Tom swallowed hard and curled his fingers around the waistband of Leviathan’s boxers, pulling them down slowly. His cock was  _painfully_  hard in the creature’s hand and Tom whined, turning his head to bite at Leviathan’s lips, drawing blood from the bottom one.

“Face the wall.” Leviathan pulled away and was behind Tom in less than a second, his hand gripping the back of the human’s neck. Having no other choice other than to obey, Tom pressed himself against the rocky wall and stretched his arms out a bit, fingertips grazing over the rocks slowly. He could feel a rough, wet hand move along his ass and Tom bent forward a bit, sticking his ass out further for Leviathan.

“You’ve never been fucked before.” It was a statement, rather a question, but Tom nodded in agreement either way, listening to Leviathan hum happily. Then the Leviathan’s fingers were pressed tight against his entrance and Tom chewed on his lower lip, exhaling roughly through his nose. The fingers were wet, sticky, and warm and Tom gladly welcomed the pain that came once they were pushed past the first ring of muscles.

Expecting to be finger-fucked  _gently_  was pointless because, just as Tom was getting used to what was _already_  inside of him, the Leviathan started separating the two digits. Tom cried out and breathed harshly against the wall, but pushed his hips back against Leviathan, wanting and  _needing_  more than the creature was giving him. Hearing a chuckle behind him, Tom turned his head and glanced over his shoulder, watching a grin spread across the Leviathan’s face.

“You want this, don’t you?” Leviathan leaned forward before Tom could say anything and sealed their lips together. Every noise the human made died away against Leviathan’s mouth as he slammed his fingers in harder, scissoring them in a less than gentle fashion. Soon, it became too much for Tom and he pulled away from the kiss to bite at Leviathan’s bottom lip, splitting it and drawing blood. He was about to apologize when he felt the digits leave his body and shuddered, whining at the loss.

“Just  _fuck_  me,” Tom begged desperately, pushing his ass back agaisnt Leviathan in a needy attempt to get him to get on with it. Breathing heavily, he watched as Leviathan moved an already-bloody hand to his lip and wiped the blood away from it, before the hand disappeared. Tom didn’t know what the creature was doing, but he guessed, and his knees buckled again, threatening to drop him to the ground.

But the Leviathan had a hold of him with the hand that  _wasn’t_  on his cock, and Tom’s eyes fluttered shut as he turned his head, resting it against the wall again. He could hear the sound of Leviathan’s hand slicking over his shaft and whined, pushing his ass out further, begging Leviathan to fuck him. When he felt the warm. slick head of the creature’s cock against his ass, Tom moaned loudly and then bit down on his lower lip.

And then Leviathan slammed into Tom and he screamed, filling the tunnel with a loud ‘ _fuck_ ,’ until it died away into small, broken whimpers and moans. The pain was almost unbearable, but Tom found himself rocking back against Leviathan anyway, his fingers digging against the rock even more. To add insult to injury, Leviathan was biting along the back of Tom’s neck and that made him scream even harder; feeling sharp teeth scraping along the nape of his neck, while he was getting fucked, made his cock throb harder than before.

“Harder..” The word was out before Tom could wrap his mind around what he was asking for, and before he could take it back, Leviathan was pulling out. His hips snapped forward, his skin colliding noisily against Tom’s as he buried himself into the human over and over. Their noises mingled in the darkness and Leviathan pressed his face against Tom’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sweat-slick skin.

“Can’t -  _ngh_  - go much h-harder, Tom..” It was surprising to hear Leviathan stumble over his words and Tom had to smile at it, pushing back against him roughly. The hands on his hips gripped harder and Tom seethed, hissing at the feel of Leviathan’s nails digging into his skin. Their moans - and Leviathan’s occasional grunt - echoed throughout the tunnel and Tom tried forcing himself to be quiet, but he couldn’t.

“ _Leviathan_ ,” Tom whimpered as he moved a hand to his cock, which was throbbing painfully now, and wrapped his fingers around the base. He jerked up slowly; rough, calloused and bloody fingers moved up and down his shaft quickly, his knees buckling again. He had only stroked himself a few times and his body was trembling; the fingers that were wrapped around his cock shook and he gripped himself harder. Then Tom could feel the Leviathan’s breath against his skin and  _that_  almost sent him over the edge. “Keep -  _fuck_  - going… I’m gonna—” Tom’s words died off into a moan, and he felt Leviathan fuck him harder; the head of his cock hitting Tom’s prostate with each thrust, making him stroke his cock harder.

Leviathan opened his mouth and Tom could feel his lips attach to his skin, making him moan and whimper louder. The noises Leviathan made vibrated against Tom’s neck and he stroked himself harder, screaming out as the creature hit his prostate again. He came seconds later, moaning loudly as his hips jerked forward, then backwards. Whimpering, Tom pulled his hand away from his cock and hissed at the loss of his hand.

“Gonna—” Leviathan moaned and growled against Tom’s neck as he fucked him harder, bottoming out into the human as he came, growling even louder. The noise was so high and loud that Tom winced when it filled his ears. Soon, the growling and moans died away and both Tom and Leviathan were panting heavily, the creature’s hands exploring Tom’s body slowly.

“Fuck - god  _damn_ ,” Tom breathed out as he settled both hands on the wall in front of him, his entire body shaking violently. He listened to Leviathan hum happily, his fingers moving along the human’s body slowly, until they finally fell away. Tom didn’t have time to whine about the loss of Leviathan’s hands, because half a second later the creature pulled out of him and he fell to his knees.

As he scrambled to his knees, Tom cursed loudly, over and over, and finally managed to stand on shaky legs. Swallowing hard, he turned and looked at Leviathan, who had already redone his slacks and was licking his lips, looking away from Tom. A wave of heat flooded Tom and he ducked his heads, leaning down to grab his jeans and pull them up. Once they were done again, he leaned back against the wall and looked up, with no sign of Leviathan.

“Fuck me, then leave me - I get it.” Tom snorted to the empty tunnel and pushed off the wall, walking toward the exit. His trembling legs only carried him so far and Tom eventually fell against another wall, tipping his head back against it and exhaling sharply. The pain he was feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced and he silently prayed that his legs would stop shaking long enough for him to grab his box and leave.

As he turned to head down the next tunnel, Tom heard a noise and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with fear. The sound was loud and sounded  _almost_  like the Leviathan’s growl, and he forced himself to remain calm. Standing there for a minute, Tom waited until the sound died away before walking forward, entering the tunnel where the dead girl’s body lay. When he got to the end, however, Tom saw that the body was gone; all that remained of her was the blood on the ground, and the bloody candy-heart box.

“Now I can get the fuck out of here,” Tom muttered to himself as he bent down to grab the box. He straightened up quickly and hissed at the sudden stab of pain he felt, before turning around again. Once he was facing the exit, Tom saw something walk past the end of the tunnel and he swallowed, knowing it was just Leviathan.

The walk to the end of the tunnel was longer than Tom was comfortable with and, moments after he’d grabbed his box, he managed to stumble out of the mines. Panting heavily, he fell to his knees and sat on the ground, whimpering as he situated himself and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He could hear several noises inside the mines but ignored them; chalking it all up to Leviathan and his exploration of the mines.

“We should do that again.” Tom’s heart raced at the sudden, unexpected voice and he opened his eyes, swiveling his head around until he saw Leviathan standing beside him. The creature’s hands and face were bloodier than before and Tom’s stomach recoiled, knowing  _that_  was what he had just had sex with. Scrambling to his feet, and still clutching the box, Tom snorted and shook his head, giving Leviathan a grin.

“The sex part? No thanks, unless  _I_  am the one doing the fucking,” Tom stumbled forward, his legs finally being able to work and continued, “but the killing? Yeah, I guess we can do that again. Don’t want my bodies to go to waste.” Without another word, Tom pushed past Leviathan and made his way into the woods on steadier legs. There was no sound of leaves and sticks crunching next to him, and Tom smiled, making his way back down to his Scout.

After setting the box on the passenger seat, Tom walked around to the driver’s side and climbed in, wincing considerably less than he had minutes ago. He settled back against the seat, fired the engine and gave one last look up at the mines. Swallowing hard, Tom put the car in drive and sped away from the woods, the memory of Leviathan freshly burned into his memory.


End file.
